These Tears We Cry
by Fudogg
Summary: I wrote this over a year ago. This is what could have happened if Jake had failed to save Rose in "Homecoming". Sorry it's only in one chapter. Rated for character deaths and suicide attempt. I don't own American Dragon.


These Tears We Cry

These Tears We Cry

Premise: During the end of "Homecoming" and after. Jake wasn't able to save Rose in time. Can Jake's family and friends help him through his grieving for her death?

Chapter One: The Destruction of the Huntsclan

"By the power of the Pantheon of Aztec Skulls, I hereby wish for the destruction of all" The Huntsman began, but before he could go any further, Rose zapped him with her staff knocking him out cold and the skull landed in her hand.

"The destruction of all Huntsclan!" Rose finished. Jake lied there helplessly, for he was bound and gagged as the love of his life wished for her own death. Lao-Shi, Haley, Fu and Sun also stared in shock. The marks on the Huntsmen glowed as they were lifted into the air screaming in terror and pain, a second later, they were gone, never to be seen again. Rose unchained Jake, who stood up.

"Why?" He asked her.

"I told you there was only one way for this to end and this is it: the destruction of all Huntsclan." Rose replied.

"But you're one of them… That means…"

"I know what it means, but this is how it has to be. Even if we destroy all the skulls, The Huntsclan still know your human form. They could find your family like they did mine. This way, they'll be safe. They'll all be safe." Rose finished as the still unconscious Huntsman floated into the air and disappeared forever, all that was left of him was his cape. Rose then started to lift into the air.

"Thank-you Jake! For everything! I'll never forget you." Rose called out, but Jake grabbed her hand. "Let go Jake." She told him. "I'll be okay. I promise. I'll be okay." Even as she said this, her heart sank. She was lying and Jake knew that just as well as she did. Jake then let go of her before running over to the final skull.

"We have to use the skull to save her!" Jake said as Fu, Loa-Shi, Sun and Haley approached him.

"Sorry kid, but we have to destroy the skulls. Their powers are just too dangerous." Fu said.

"To use them for your own personal gain.." Lao-Shi started to say, but Jake cut him off.

"It wouldn't be for my personal gain! It would be for hers! She deserves a normal life, with a family that cares for her." He held up the skull, but Lao-Shi pried it out of his hands.

"Lao-Shi!" Sun yelled.

Rose shut her eyes. She was scared. She was very scared. She didn't want to die, but it was the only way that Jake and his family would be safe.

"I love you, Jake." Rose said just as she disappeared just like the rest of the Huntsclan.

Jake grabbed the skull and held it up in the air.

"I w—" Jake looked up, but it was too late. Rose was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Jake cried as he slammed the skull on the ground, shattering it and thus destroying all of the skulls. Jake fell to his knees sobbing.

"We should get you home Jake…" Loa-Shi said as he approached Jake. Jake looked at him in pure anger and hatred as his claw appeared and he slashed open his grandfather's cheek. Sun gasped, Fu fainted and Haley screamed as Lao-Shi fell to the ground trying to stop the bleeding. Sun and Haley then approached Jake and helped him stand up.

"Jake, we need to get you home." Sun said softly.

"Just leave me, please…" Jake said the tears coming out of his eyes like a waterfall.

Chapter Two: At Home

There was a knock on the door and Susan answered it. What she saw almost gave her a heart attack. What she saw was a dragon Sun and Haley clutching Jake by the arms, trying to keep him on his feet. Jake's head was lowered.

"What happened to him?!" Susan asked.

"Nothing, he's just really upset." Sun said as both Haley and her powered down. "At the Homecoming Dance, the Huntsclan tried to put all the skulls together. The whole Huntsclan is dead."

"What about Rose?" Susan asked. "She was our ally."

"That's why Jake's upset. Rose is dead, too." Sun explained. "Your son tried to save her, but Loa-Shi took the skull away from Jake. By the time Jake got the skull back, it was too late."

"Oh my god!" Susan gasped. She held up Jake's head. His eyes were closed, he was asleep, but the bottom of his eyes were bright red and his face was pale.

"Let's get him to his room." Susan said. She slung her son onto her back as Sun and Haley followed her to Jake's room.

Susan gently put her son onto his bed and they left.

By the time they got downstairs, Susan was crying.

"What's wrong?" Sun asked.

"I just can't believe my dad would do something like that. Jake loved her and most likely wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and now she's gone. When Rose disappeared after the Grand Equinox Hunt, Jake took it hard. He wasn't himself. But now that Rose is dead, what if Jake tries to take his own life?"

"I don't think he would do that." Sun said.

It was bad. Very bad. But Susan, Sun and all the others had know idea how bad it was going to be. That is, until the next morning.

Chapter Three: What the Morning Brings

Susan woke up in the morning by screaming from upstairs. Susan ran upstairs to see her son half asleep in hysterics. His claws were out in place of his hands and he had scratched up his shelf in which his alarm clock was on up.

"ROSE! ROSE! NO! ROSE!" Jake screamed. Susan ran over to her son, but in Jake's fit, his claws went up and almost scratched Susan. Susan pinned Jake's arms to his side.

"HALEY, I NEED YOUR HELP!" She called. A couple seconds later, Haley appeared at the doorway.

"What is it, mommy?" She asked.

"I need you to hold Jake down while I try to calm him down." Susan then left the room and re entered a couple seconds later with a wet cloth.

Haley went into her dragon form and pinned Jake's arms to his sides and held him down on the bed while Susan wiped Jake's forehead with the cloth.

"Shh. Jake, you're okay. Calm down, sweetie. Just relax. I'm here." Susan said comfortingly, but it was having no effect on Jake who continued to struggle under Haley's grip.

"It's not working." Susan said. "Keep holding Jake down, I'm going to call Sun."

Sun arrived 5 minutes later and tried to help Haley hold Jake down.

"What can I do? Jake can hurt someone!" Susan ranted.

"I don't know if you have any choice but to—" Sun started.

"What? To chain my son to his bed? Jake needs help. He needs it fast."

Suddenly, Jonathan walked into the room.

"Morning famillia. I'm back from my business trip. OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jonathan shrieked when he saw the sight.

"Jake's friend Rose was killed in a terrible accident." Susan said.

"When did this happen?"

"Last night." Susan continued. "Jake tried to save her, but he couldn't. He's in hysterics right now and I can't calm him down!"

Jonathan looked at his son who was still struggling in Haley and Sun's grip.

"Maybe I should call Dr. Gimple." Jonathan suggested.

"He's not sick! He's traumatized! He needs a physiatrist!" Susan argued. "He needs mental treatment, that's what he needs!"

"Mental Treatment will help, but it won't fully get Jake over his grief." Sun said.

Suddenly, Jake stopped struggling and he woke up. He started to whimper.

"Rose… It's my fault." By this point, tears were sliding down his cheeks. "It's my fault. All my fault…"

Susan sat down on Jake's bed and embraced her son.

"It's not your fault, Jake. You did everything you could to save her…"

Chapter Four: More Problems This Way Comes

Susan sat on Jake's bed holding onto him until he stopped crying, which was at 5PM. Jake was physically and mentally exhausted and he fell asleep 2 minutes after Susan let go of him.

That night, Jake had horrific dreams. He saw Rose staring down from Heaven, glaring at him.

"You didn't save me Jake!" Her spirit haunted him.

"I tried!" Jake choked out.

"Well trying wasn't good enough!"

Jake sat up straight in his bed, his sweat pouring down his face.

"Rose…" He whimpered. Jake snuck downstairs and went outside.

"I TRIED MY BEST TO SAVE YOU ROSE! I'M SORRY! MY BEST WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH! AND I TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR DEATH! I'M SO SORRY, ROSE!" Jake called out as loud as he could hoping the heavens could hear him. By this time, Jake was choking on his tears.

"I can't live like this…" Jake whimpered as he went back inside. He went into the kitchen and noticed his father's sleeping pills. Sometimes his dad had trouble sleeping.

"I'm coming, Rose." Jake said as he took the top off and poured all the pills into his mouth. He then went into the fridge and found a soda, he gulped it down and a few seconds later he collapsed on the ground.

Luckily, Susan came down for a midnight snack when she saw her son on the floor with an empty bottle of sleeping pills still in his hands.

"Oh my god!" Susan gasped. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed 911. "Hello, I need an ambulance! My son just swallowed a whole bottle of sleepy pills."

About 5 minutes later, an ambulance arrived and Jake was put inside. Susan and Haley sat by his unmoving figure, both were fearing that it was too late.

Chapter Five: At the Hospital

Susan and Haley were in the waiting room. Susan had called Lao-Shi, Sun, Trixie and Spud and told them Jake had attempted suicide. Trixie and Spud arrived first, and then Sun, but Lao-Shi never showed up.

They were all sitting in the waiting room when the doctor showed up.

"Is Jake going ton be alright?" Susan asked.

"Yes. You found him just in time. If you had been just a minute later, it would have been too late."

"Well, Jake just ate—"

"We are giving him a special chemical that will make him barf out the pills. Now, why would your son want to kill himself?"

"He lost a very good friend of his in a terrible accident." Susan explained. "He thinks it's his fault although he did everything he could to save her."

"That's fairly common." The doctor said.

"Can I see Jake now?" Susan asked.

"No, not yet." The doctor said. "He hasn't yet gotten all the pills out."

"Okay, eww." Haley said.

"Yeah." The doctor agreed. "I'll be back in about 5 minutes."

It was a long 5 minutes for the group. Even Sun, worried for her student and ally in battle. But, soon the doctor came back.

"You can see him now."

All of them, at the same time, entered Jake's hospital room. Jake lied there, unmoving, almost as if he was dead.

"Jake?" Susan asked as she sat down on the bed and stroked Jake's hair. "Jake, are you okay?" Jake's eyes opened slowly.

"Mom?"

"Hi, honey."

"Why? Why couldn't you just…" By this time, Jake had started crying again and as he said this, he started choking. "Why couldn't you just let me die?" When Jake said this, Susan embraced her son as tight as she could.

"I would never let you just lay down and die, Jake." Susan comforted her son. Trixie, Spud, Haley and Sun watched Susan trying to sooth her son as he whimpered and cried out.

It was incredibly painful for Spud. Jake was his best friend, other than Trixie. Jake had included him on his missions, saved him from Pandarus, helped him find his hundredth use for his "100 use cream' and done so many other things for and with them and Spud couldn't watch Jake suffer any longer.

"I should go…" Spud choked out. "I can't watch this." Spud then turned his heel and walked out of the room.

"Bye, Jakie." Trixie said and then followed Spud. Only Sun and Haley were still there. Haley couldn't leave, no matter how painful it was to watch her only brother like this. Jake needed all the support he could find.

"Jake, just relax." Susan pleaded. "Just lie down and try to put this all behind you, please."

Jake tried his best to listen to her, he lied down on the bed, but scrunched himself up and continued to whimper.

Chapter Six: 88 and 89's Revenge

Sun left a little while later, while Susan and Haley stayed with Jake. As she walked home, many thoughts filled her head. She had always known Jake to be an outgoing and pleasant person to be around, but this was just horrible. Even though she didn't know Jake too well, she still hated seeing him in so much pain.

As Sun walked by Canal Street Electronics, she heard someone calling her.

"Pss, Sun!"

Sun turned around to see Fu outside the door of the shop.

'How's Jake?" He asked.

"Not good. He tried killing himself last night." She told him.

"What?! Gramps didn't say anything! The phone rang and that must have been Susan, but Gramps didn't say anything. He just sat down and watched TV."

"Well, Susan said she had called him. She said he picked up and she told him, but he never came."

"Oh, jeez…" Fu complained.

"Well, I should go." Sun said as she continued walking home.

Little did Fu and Sun know, that 88 and 89 were watching. Well, actually, 88 was watching them, 89 was drinking a slushy.

"Well, if it isn't dog man and that dragon lady…"

"I thought we were done with the Huntsclan." 89 said.

"We are, but what would we do with the rest of our lives?"

"Umm, maybe do something meaningful?"

"Can you hear yourself?! Slaying Dragons is meaningful!" 88 yelled into 89's ears. "Let's go."

The 2 crept across the street and entered Canal Street Electronics.

"Hello?" 89 asked. Suddenly, they heard talking. They recognized the voices as the talking dog and the elder dragon. The dog was yelling at the dragon for some reason, so 88 and 89 listened.

"How can you be so heartless?" The dog asked.

"I am not heartless." The dragon replied.

"You are not the same man I met 30 years ago, Gramps. That man cared about his family."

"I do care for my family."

"What about Jake? Jake cared for Rose and Rose was loyal to us! She was willing to die for Jake. Jake could have saved her, but you deliberately took the skull away from him and let her die! She didn't deserve to go like that, and now you are leaving Jake to feel responsible! You knew Jake tried to kill himself, but you didn't care!"

"Jake disgraced the dragon name when he fell in love with a Huntsclan member! And you knew as well as I did that Rose would not get away with what she did before. You knew just as well as I did that she would meet the same fate as the Huntsclan. What's a Huntsclan member, always a Huntsclan member! And now she's in Hell with the rest of the Huntsclan where she belongs!"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing…" the dog said. "Jake didn't disgrace the name of the dragon. You did. Jake is the perfect example of a dragon. He protects people and he fights for what he believes is right. Jake is a true dragon and does not deserve to suffer like this. Not only are you responsible for Rose's death, but you are also responsible for Jake's attempted suicide."

"Well, well, well…" 88 said. "Looks like the American Dragon is in a position where he can't protect himself." 88 then pulled out a small ball like object.

"What is that?" 89 asked.

"I call it a Hunts-Bomb." 88 laughed as he set it on the floor. "Come on, we got 30 seconds to get out of here!"

Chapter Seven: Terrible Things Come in Threes

Sun was walking back and forth, trying to get her thoughts together. Suddenly, Sun saw the shop go up in flames. Sun ran to the remains of the shop. What she saw would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. She saw Lao-Shi's and Fu's charred corpses under the rubble.

"Oh my god…" Sun tried to keep her lunch down as she dragoned up and flew to the hospital.

Jonathan walked into the dark house.

"Susan?" he asked. He walked into the kitchen where he saw a note. It read:

Jonathan,

Jake's depression was a lot worse than I thought. I woke up a couple of minutes ago and saw Jake on the kitchen floor. He tried to kill himself. Come to the hospital as soon as you read this.

Susan

Jonathan gasped and ran out the door.

Sun raced into Jake's hospital room.

"We have a problem!" She spit out fast. "The shop caught on fire somehow, no one made it out."

"They're both dead?" Susan asked.

"Yes." Sun replied. "I'm sorry." Suddenly, Jonathan rushed into the room.

"I got here as fast as I could! What happened?"

"I just woke up, came downstairs and saw Jake on the floor. He took all your sleeping pills."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes." Susan answered. Suddenly a doctor entered.

"How is he doing?" The doctor asked.

"Pretty good." Susan said. "He's asleep."

"When will he be able to go home?" Jonathan asked.

"Not for a while." The doctor said. "As soon as he is well enough to stand on his own, he's being transferred to a mental hospital."

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"Mr. Long, your son tried to kill himself. He needs mental treatment so this won't happen again."

"What my son needs is to get home and some time off from his stressful school life."

"According to your wife, this suicide attempt was because of the loss of a loved one."

"It was just his friend…"

"Whether it was a friend or a girlfriend, it doesn't matter. We can't have this happen again."

Chapter Eight: Hospital Break-In

At about 9PM, the doctors insisted that Jonathan, Susan, Sun and Haley all go home. Susan didn't want to leave Jake alone.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Long. It's not like there is anybody who would want to do harm to your child." A doctor told her.

They were able to get Jake's family and friend to leave after about a half an hour of sobbing from Susan.

At about 11:55 PM, the nurse sat at Jake's bedroom door reading "To Kill A Mocking Bird", but was too busy reading to notice 2 little boys sneaking around. She also did not see one of them pull out a pocket knife, well, until it was too late and the boy slit her throat. The body hit the ground and the boy set the knife down. The boys were 88 and 89. They quietly snuck into Jake's room.

"He's asleep." 89 complained.

"Not for long…" 88 giggled as he grasped the water tank and squeezed it tightly making Jake open his eyes and grunt in pain.

"Well well well. If it isn't our little dragon friend." 89 said. "You have a lot of guts killing the Huntsman…"

"He deserved it…" Jake retorted after 88 had let go of the water tank.

"No. Huntsgirl deserved it." 89 replied. "And now, you will suffer."

"Go ahead! Kill me! Then you could do what I couldn't!" Jake laughed and spit in 89's face.

"We ain't gonna kill you, but once were finished with you, you're gonna wish you were dead." 89 said.

"I've wished I was dead since Rose died. Just kill me…"

"What do ya think 89?" 88 asked. "Put him out of his misery?"

"No. He's a dragon. Let him suffer."

"Aww, screw that." 88 said as he grabbed the knife and jammed it into Jake's stomach. "Now let's get out of here." And the 2 left.

Chapter Nine: Too Late?

The next morning, the doctor came down the hall to see the nurse's body. He rushed into the room to see a blood covered Jake. Jake was awake and his breathing was raspy.

"Oh god."

When Susan, Jonathan, Haley, Trixie and Spud came to the hospital later that day, they were shocked to see paramedics in Jake's room.

"What happened?" Susan asked the receptionist. The doctor soon came to the group.

"You're son has completely gone insane." He told them. "He attempted suicide again and when we found him this morning, he said 2 kids did this to him. One African-American and the other white. He said they were wearing nothing but underwear."

"I believe him." Susan said.

"88 and 89!" Trixie gasped.

"There's something else." The doctor continued. "He killed the nurse."

"Oh my god!" Jonathan gasped.

"Jake would never kill anybody!" Susan, Trixie and Spud said in unison.

"Well trust me, if we thought he was going to live, we would have him taken away in a straight jacket." The doctor said before walking away leaving everyone but Jonathan in tears.

"Is Jake going to die?" Haley choked out, holding onto her mother tightly.

"I hope not." Susan said.

Chapter Ten: Happily Ever After For Now

Susan, Trixie, Haley and Spud stood by Jake's side. Jake didn't move, he just laid there. At one point, Susan thought Jake had died. At about 12:30, Susan noticed that her son was awake.

"Jake?"

"Mom?"

"Hi, honey." Susan smiled. Jake smiled back, ever so slightly.

Meanwhile, the doctor walked into the security room where one of the guards were.

"Doctor, that kid wasn't lying. Look." The doctor then saw 88 and 89 kill the nurse and attempt to murder Jake.

"Son of a gun." The doctor gasped.

The doctor walked into Jake's room to see Susan, Haley, Trixie and Spud watching over Jake.

"Well, it would seem your son was telling the truth." The doctor explained. 'I saw a security video which showed two boys murder the nurse and attack your son."

"I told you he would never kill anyone." Susan said.

"How is he?"

"He's awake."

Jake continued to recover and within a week, Jake was released into a mental hospital and within 3 weeks, Jake was released.

"I'm glad you're okay." Susan said to Jake as she drove him home. "I'm glad you can finally move on with your life."

"I still feel guilty, mom. I'm still upset."

"I know, honey. But Rose wouldn't want you to suffer like this. She'd want you to continue to do your job as the American Dragon and save the magical world. She'd want you to get on with your life. You can still mourn for her, but just don't let it take over your life."

She turned her head to see her son starting to tear up again.

Chapter Eleven: Back to School

Susan pulled over and Jake got out to have Trixie and Spud hug him all at once.

"Thanks, guys." Jake said gratefully. They accompanied Jake to his room where Jake collapsed on his bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, Jake arrived at Millard Fillmore Middle School and went straight to first period, which was home-ec. Jake sat at his seat and moped as Sun lectured on how to put chocolate chips in a cake. As she walked across the room, she passed by Jake. Sensing his depression, she put her hand on his shoulder. Soon enough, the bell rang.

"Can I speak with you, Jake?" Sun asked Jake as he started to walk out of the classroom.

"Sure."

"Sit down. So, it seems you've put all this behind you?"

"No."

"Well, the Dragon Council are aware that she destroyed the whole Huntsclan. They have dropped all the felonies she committed as Huntsgirl and they are going to give her a burial of a hero."

"You mean, she hasn't been buried yet?"

"Jake, there was no body. Nothing. It was like she was erased from the Earth. The only people that know she's dead are you, you're family, me and the Dragon Council."

"I don't know what I'm going to do. It's been over a month and I still feel like it happened just last night. I still feel responsible."

"It wasn't your fault."

"That's how I feel! I couldn't save her and she'll never forgive me for that! The night I tried to kill myself, I had a dream that Rose was here as a spirit and she was angry at me for… for… for letting… her die…" By the time Jake had stopped talking, he was crying again. He was in so hysterical that he couldn't breath, he felt like he was going to drop dead on the floor.

"Jake, she loved you and would never feel that way. I know that because she wouldn't have sacrificed herself if she didn't love you. She would never hold that against you. And you did not let her die."

"Yes I did!" Jake sobbed.

"I'm going to call your mother." Sun said as she fished her cell-phone out of her desk. "Mrs. Long, hi. I'm just—no, Jake's not in any trouble. I'm just calling to say that he's having a breakdown. I think you should pick him up. No, I'm sorry, but this one's my bad. I was just trying to make him feel better. Susan, I don't think that there is anything that can be done for Jake. I think either way, he's going to die. If all this stress and guilt doesn't give him a heart attack, then he'll probably try to kill himself again. Can you please just come and get him? Okay, bye." Sun put her cell-phone away and turned to Jake, but he was gone.

Chapter Twelve: The Big Bad Bradster

By the time Jake had gotten to his locker, he was so weak. He could barely stand. Jake leaned against his locker and tried to catch his breath.

"Hey, doof!" A voice called out. Jake recognized the voice. It was Brad. Brad approached Jake with a very angry look on his face.

"You were there when Rosealicious died. How come you didn't save her?"

"I tried… I did my best." Jake choked out, frozen in fear.

"Then why isn't she alive?!" Brad shouted as he grabbed Jake by his shirt collar just as Sun came by.

"Brad, no!" Sun demanded. But it was too late. Brad rammed Jake's head into his locker door and let him slump to the floor before kicking Jake in the ribs as hard as he could. Sun tried to stop Brad as he kicked Jake in the ribs about 10 more times.

"Brad Morton! Get to Principal Rotwood's office, now!" Sun yelled.

"Screw you!" Brad said as he walked away. Sun bent down to Jake's side. Jake was barely awake.

Susan arrived about 5 minutes later. Jake slipped into unconsciousness as Susan and Sun started to lead him to the car.

Jake awoke the next morning to see Susan staring over him with a worried look on her face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Everything hurts." Jake said groggily. Indeed it did. Thinking hurt and breathing hurt.

"I called a doctor. Two of your ribs are broken. Just try to relax."

"I can't…" Jake complained.

"Just take short breaths and just put your head down on the pillow and don't think of anything. Let your mind be in peace." Susan soothed.

Chapter Thirteen: Together In Paradise

Jake fell into an uneasy sleep a couple of minutes later. At about 9PM, Jake awoke. Jake grunted in pain as he put his hand over his stomach as he got out of bed. He got dressed as fast as he could. He scribbled down a quick note and left his house for the last time.

Jake flew as fast as he could to the Pantheon Building, the place where it all ended (or started whatever way you want to look at it). He turned into his human form and walked around the roof. The chains and the Huntsman's cape were still there along with a couple of pieces of shattered Aztec Skull. Jake walked over to the edge and looked down about a hundred feet below.

"I love you Rose." Jake said as he let himself fall backwards to the streets below.

Back at the house, Susan went into Jake's room to see the note on his bed. She read it and screamed. The note read:

"Dear Mom, Dad, Haley, Trixie and Spud,

This is it. I've had it. I'm going to the Pantheon Building to end this nightmare. By the time you read this, it will be too late. You need to know that I am much happier this way. I've had enough suffering because of Rose's death and I just want to be with her. Now, Haley can be the new American Dragon because she is better than me at everything. I'll miss you all and I'll be waiting for you.

Love

Jake"

Sun and Haley flew from up above while Susan, Trixie and Spud drove in the car. Susan stopped when she saw caution signs. The 5 quickly ran over to see cops and paramedics standing over Jake's body. Jake's eyes were wide open and there was a puddle of blood beneath Jake's body and it went down the road like a river. Susan knelt down sobbing beside her son and put her hands over his eyelids, closing them forever.

"Suicide, no question about it." One of the paramedics said.

"I take it you're the mother?" One of the cops asked.

"Yes." Susan said.

"Do you have any idea why he would commit suicide?"

Although they were devastated, Sun, Trixie and Spud tried to comfort Susan and Haley for the rest of the night.

Chapter Fourteen: May the Magical World's Greatest Heroes Rest in Peace

About a week later, Jake's body was taken to Draco Island for burial. Two caskets were placed next to each other, one with Jake's body, the other with Rose's huntstaff.

"Today, we mourn the loss of the Magical World's 2 greatest heroes…" Councilor Andam started. "The former Huntsgirl, who risked her life to give us the details on the Huntsclan's master plan and destroyed the whole Huntsclan at the cost of her own life, and the American Dragon who has also saved the magical world from the Huntsclan, rescued us from the Huntsclan on Halloween, revealed that a member of the council was working for the Dark Dragon, rescued the Australian Dragon from the Dark Daragon and many more selfless things."

Susan, Haley, Trixie, Spud and even Nerk and Sun cried as the caskets were lowered into the ground.

"May the American Dragon and Huntsgirl rest in peace and find eternal happiness in paradise."

THE END!!


End file.
